Matrimonio inadecuado
by Kayazarami
Summary: Tras la guerra, Severus Snape se casa con el joven del que ha estado enamorado desde hacía tiempo, sin saber el daño que esa boda le hace a Harry Potter. Snarry. Two-Shot.


**Pareja: **Severus Snape & Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** Slash. Relación chico&chico. Si no te gusta el género, por favor, no leas.

**Notas: **Mi segunda incursión en el mundo del Snarry. Pequeña historia de 2 capítulos. ¡Pero son capítulos largos, si comparamos con lo que suelo escribir!

**Resumen: **Tras la guerra, Severus Snape se casa con el joven del que ha estado enamorado desde hacía tiempo, sin saber el daño que esa boda le hace a Harry Potter.

**Matrimonio inadecuado**

**Capítulo 1/2.**

No le gustaban los ideales de los sangre puras, pero mientras salía al jardín tuvo que reconocerles el mérito a la hora de organizar cualquier acto social. Especialmente una boda.

Malfoy Manor estaba irreconocible, como si Voldemort jamás hubiera hecho de ella su cuartel general. Las paredes impolutamente blancas habían sido decoradas con farolillos y ramos de flores blancas. Las cortinas ondeaban al paso de la suave brisa primaveral. Pequeñas y brillantes hadas revoloteaban por todas partes agitando sus alas, que emitían un pequeño sonido similar al de los cascabeles.

La salida a los jardines, donde se celebraría el acto, había sido franqueada por lujosas columnas griegas de hermosos capiteles que continuaban hasta el comienzo de la alfombra roja que llevaba al altar en donde el oficiante del Ministerio de Magia ya estaba situado, al lado de un impasible Severus Snape.

No pudo dejar de notar lo bien que lucía su ex profesor con aquella túnica de gala de color negro rematada con un borde plateado y el cabello recogido e impecablemente limpio. Desde luego, no era un hombre joven. Pero era elegante, culto, fuerte y decidido. E increíblemente valiente.

Su amiga le dio un codazo, signo de que se había quedado mirando más de lo debido al futuro esposo y se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuestos para los invitados a tan memorable evento, el que correspondía con el número indicado en su invitación.

Pudo sentir, casi inmediatamente, la horda de miradas que se clavaron en su nuca. Algunas mujeres suspiraron ruidosamente. Odiaba tanta atención, pero no podía remediarlo. Por eso no quiso ir en primer lugar, lo habían arrastrado, literalmente, hasta allí.

"Tienes que verlo" había dicho ella "Para poder aceptarlo y seguir adelante".

Y ahí estaba. Difícilmente iba a poder pederse nada en segunda fila.

Intentó hacer contacto visual con Snape, pero estaba muy ocupado charlando con el oficiante. Diez minutos después, con todos sentados en su lugar, Narcissa Malfoy hizo un gesto breve y la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, al tiempo que Lucuis Malfoy traspasaba las puertas que daban al jardín con Draco Malfoy tomado de su brazo.

Decir que el rubio estaba guapo sería una gran mentira. Realmente era el jodido hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra, con esa túnica blanca con filigranas dorados que destacaba enormemente su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises. Avanzaron hasta el altar con paso majestuoso y Lucuis entregó la mano de su hijo a Snape con solemnidad, pronunciando unas palabras probablemente muy tradicionales que no llegó a escuchar, perdido en la radiante sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del severo maestro en pociones cuando Draco se colocó junto a él y ambos se arrodillaron para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Fue ahí cuando Harry Potter desconectó.

Se adentro profundamente en sus pensamientos para evadirse de la realidad que amenazaba con hundirlo. Apenas notó como la mano de Hermione aferraba la suya o los cuchicheos que esta acción desencadenó sus espaldas. Tampoco fue consciente de cuando Ron dejó el otro lado de su amiga para ponerse junto a él, para sostenerlo en caso de ser necesario.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue recordar.

—_Bien, señor Potter. Parece que por fin lo ha conseguido—dijo Snape dejándose caer un tanto exhausto en la silla._

—_Eso parece, señor—afirmó, con una pequeña risita que no pasó inadvertida para el otro._

—_¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?_

—_Oh, vamos. Le gustaba Lucuis Malfoy en su día y le gusta Draco Malfoy ahora. ¿No resulta un tanto cómico? — preguntó, obviando que en realidad le parecía bastante patético._

—_Señor Potter—el tono duro con el que hablaba no presagiaba nada bueno—Que me haya visto en la obligación de permitirle acceder a mi mente para enseñarle Legilimencia y que en los últimos tiempos hayamos tenido un trato un tanto más cordial, no significa que le permita hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre mi vida privada._

—_Ah, pero usted no tiene reparos a la hora de burlarse de la mía. Y hasta donde yo sé, al adulto aquí, supuestamente, es usted._

—_Potter—sonó a amenaza._

—_Vale, vale, no más bromas acerca de su fetiche con los rubios._

—_¡Potter! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para…!_

—_¡Nooo!—se apresuró a taparle la boca a su profesor con las manos, antes de que pronunciase la fatídica frase— ¡No estamos en horas de clase, esto no tiene nada que ver con la Copa de la Casa! ¡No puede quitarme puntos durante las lecciones de Artes Mentales, recuerde lo que dijo Dumbledore!_

_El hombre gruñó de mala manera y Harry se quedó pasmado por su atrevimiento. Cuando el pelinegro alzó una ceja peligrosamente, supo que tendría que soltarlo. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro._

—_Voldemort atacará muy pronto y necesito estar preparado—dijo de repente, sin saber exactamente que lo impulsaba a hablar—Por favor, no peleemos. Realmente le agradezco que haya dejado de lado el hecho de que me aborrece durante estas sesiones. Eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mi—admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—No me estoy burlando en serio sobre sus gustos. Sería ridículo, sabiendo que tengo los mismos que usted. Eso si, Malfoy puede ser todo lo guapo que usted quiera, pero es un cretino—dijo por último, bajando las manos y agachando la cabeza, a la espera de la reprimenda del siglo._

_Al cabo de cinco minutos de extraño silencio, tuvo que volver a alzar su rostro para mirar al profesor. Este lo estaba mirando a su vez, detenidamente. No había signos visibles de enfado, parecía un tanto sorprendido. _

_En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Snape no tenía ni idea de que él también era gay. Para cuando él mismo se había percatado, ya había avanzado lo suficiente en Oclumancia como para mantener la información bien oculta en su mente, algo bastante fácil cuando solo tienes que esconder un dato y no una serie de recuerdos reveladores. _

—_No vuelva a hacerlo—fue todo lo que dijo._

_Harry asintió._

En el mismo momento que prestó de nuevo atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, estuvo seguro que hubiera sido mejor seguir con sus recuerdos. Por que el oficiante justo estaba en la parte más dolorosa de todas.

—Severus Tobías Snape, ¿aceptas a Draco Lucuis Malfoy como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para respetarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, acepto—dijo este, mirando sin ninguna duda al joven frente a él y colocando el anillo en su dedo.

—Draco Lucuis Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Severus Tobías Snape como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para respetarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, acepto—respondió, poniendo a su vez el anillo a su ex profesor.

—Entonces, por el poder que me ha otorgado el Ministerio de Magia y como representante del Departamento de Enlaces y Matrimonios Mágicos, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio ante la ley. Podéis besaros.

Snape se inclinó sobre el chico y le dio un beso corto en los labios, mientras la multitud aplaudía y los primeros invitados se acercaban a dar la enhorabuena a los recién casados.

—Menos mal—comentó Ron, notablemente aliviado—Llega a durar ese beso más de cinco segundos y vomito.

Harry rió y lo hizo nuevamente al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le estaba lanzando Hermione al pelirrojo. Por eso era bueno tener a sus amigos a su lado, era más un dúo cómico que una pareja.

—Ron, el profesor Snape siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada.

—¿Reservado? Creo que la palabra que estas buscando es amargado.

—Bien, ya basta—replicó en tono mordaz—Tenemos que acercarnos para felicitarlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo intentado aligerar el ambiente y tu pretendes que Harry vaya hasta allí a pasar un mal rato?

—Está bien—dijo el moreno—Puedo hacerlo. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores. Y ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Solo de existir, compañero.

Animado y sintiéndose protegido y respaldado por sus amigos, se acercó hasta el altar, esquivando a duras penas a las personas que deseaban pararlo para agradecerle por millonésima vez que los librara de Voldemort con la excusa de que tenían prisa por darles la enhorabuena a la pareja. Fue providencial que una señora bastante pesada se cruzara en su camino y Ron la espantara sin contemplaciones con un hosco "En lugar de agradecernos, haber peleado con nosotros y no haberse quedado bien escondidita en su mansión, lady lo que sea", por que la cara de pasmo que puso la rica mujer bastó para borrar toda la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo a medida que se iba acercando a su destino.

—Profesor Snape, señor Malfoy, enhorabuena por su matrimonio— deseó Hermione de forma muy educada nada más llegar ante ellos.

—Gracias, señorita Granger, pero ya no soy su profesor.

—Eh… Si, felicidades, Snape—dijo Ron, muy a su estilo—Malfoy—añadió con una ligerísima y casi inexistente inclinación de cabeza.

—Veo que sigues igual que siempre, Weasley.

—Lo bueno nunca cambia, hurón.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Discúlpenos.—agregó y salió llevándose a rastras a su novio.

—Bien—dijo Harry y ambos se giraron para verle, abandonando la contemplación de una muy enfadada Hermione discutiendo con su amigo en una zona alejada del área de la ceremonia—Espero que sean muy felices juntos—dijo con toda educación— Ahora, si no les importa, tengo un amigo al que rescatar—comentó, marchándose a buen paso, pues a duras penas soportaba los ojos negros de Snape sobre él.

Mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos, no pudo dejar de notar que la mirada del maestro en pociones le seguía, pero no miró atrás en ningún momento.

Supuestamente, al haber asistido a su boda, le sería más fácil olvidarlo.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—¿Algo más entonces, Harry?—preguntó Dumbledore afablemente.

—No, director. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el plan de estudios. Cuando enseñaba al ED no necesitaba planear metódicamente todas mis clases. Confieso que preferiría hacerlo de forma espontánea, siguiendo el ritmo del libro.

—Tenemos que presentar obligatoriamente un plan detallado de todas las asignaturas al Consejo Escolar. No tienes por que seguirlo detenidamente—agregó, guiñándole un ojo—Y creo haberte pedido en alguna ocasión anterior que me llames por mi nombre. Ahora eres profesor de Hogwarts, solo debes guardar las formas de cara a los alumnos.

—Entendido, dire…Albus—se corrigió en el último segundo—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué no estuvo presente en el matrimonio de Snape? Tenía entendido que eran amigos.

—En realidad, considero a Severus casi como un hijo—y los ojos azules del anciano brillaron con pena al hablar—Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la diferencia de edad? ¿O por que Snape fue profesor de Malfoy?

—No, Harry. En realidad la edad poco importa en las cuestiones del corazón. Ni en las de la vida. Tú eres el vivo ejemplo de ello. Sobreviviste a la maldición mortal con un año de edad. Acabaste con un basilisco a los doce años. Venciste a Voldemort a los diecisiete. Y a los diecinueve vas a convertirte en el profesor más joven que ha impartido clases en Hogwarts. No es la edad. Simplemente estoy convencido de que esa unión no hará feliz a Severus.

—Eh… Albus, quizás no debería decirle esto, pero… Snape realmente ama a Malfoy. Desde hace bastante tiempo. Lo vi durante nuestras sesiones de Artes Mentales. No es un capricho ni nada similar, lo quiere de veras.

—No lo dudo, Harry. No lo dudo. Ahora bien, ¿corresponde el señor Malfoy esos sentimientos?

El moreno calló. No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Septiembre llegó con demasiada rapidez para el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y con ello el inicio del nuevo curso escolar.

Una semana antes de que Hogwarts abriera sus puertas a antiguos y nuevos alumnos, llegaron el resto de profesores. Todos había leído ya la noticia de que Harry Potter iba a ser el profesor más joven de la historia, gracias a _El Profeta_ y lo felicitaron y se prestaron a darle cualquier ayuda que pudiera necesitar.

Todos menos uno. Por que Snape llegó directamente desde Malfoy Manor vía flú a su despacho y no se dejó ver por nadie durante esos siete días. Harry supuso que dividía el tiempo entre preparar las clases y ver a su nuevo y flamante esposo. De todas formas, afortunadamente estuvo demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello. McGonagall se ofreció como alumna para simular un par de clases y le dio muy buenos consejos.

Así que, cuando tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore, mientras el Gran Comedor iba llenándose con los alumnos de segundo hasta séptimo, que susurraban y lo señalaban emocionados, quedó bastante impactado al ver a su ahora compañero Snape, sentado casi en la esquina, entre el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sinistra.

No tenía buen aspecto. Vestía una de sus habituales túnicas negras holgadas que, por algún estúpido motivo, él había esperado no volver a ver. ¿Quizás por que estaba casado con un snob para el cual la apariencia lo era todo? Había esperado que cambiara por amor a Malfoy. De hecho, lo había deseado. Encontrarse con otra persona, alguien casi desconocido para él.

Pero no. Ahí estaba, igual que siempre. Con la misma cara de amargura y severidad que antes. ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña sonrisa que adornó su rostro durante su boda? ¿No se suponía que debía ser delirantemente feliz? ¿Y por que parecía más delgado?

Miró a Dumbledore inquisitivamente, pero el anciano solo le devolvió una mirada igual de preocupada.

En ese momento entró la sub-directora McGonagall con los nuevos alumnos y se obligó a prestar atención. Cuanto antes comenzara a memorizar los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, mejor. Tuvo que detenerse en dos ocasiones que estuvo a punto de aplaudir cuando el sombrero envió alumnos a Gryffindor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

El director dio su habitual discurso de bienvenida que duro más de lo normal debido a todos los aplausos, silbidos y vítores que se generaron cuando fue anunciado como nuevo profesor. Luego apareció la cena y en lo único que pudo pensar era en lo bien que se veía todo y que tan mal quedaría que cogiera una indigestión el primer día de curso.

Charló brevemente con la profesora Hooch sobre la liga de quidditch de ese año y para cuando los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, quedó sorprendido al ver como se le había pasado el tiempo. De un vistazo comprobó que Snape ya no estaba en su lugar. Y a juzgar por su plato y las breves miradas que le había ido lanzando, había comido poco o nada.

Bastante preocupado, fue a sus aposentos, se dio una relajante ducha y a las diez salio a la oscuridad del castillo. Le tocaba guardia nocturna.

Se cruzó con los prefectos de gryffindor y tras una breve conversación verificó que de momento, ningún alumno había sido descubierto fuera de su sala común.

A buen ritmo, patrulló los pasillos sin ningún tipo de miedo o de la emoción que lo había embargado cuando era estudiante. Echaba de menos a Ron y Hermione en esos momentos. Los suyos nunca habían sido buenos tiempos, pero tampoco había tenido nada mejor.

—Te he dicho que esta noche no puedo, Draco—escuchó Harry decir a Snape y, sorprendido, se dio cuenta que su paseo lo había llevado hasta las mazmorras y que el maestro en pociones se había dejado la puerta de su despacho abierta. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto el hombre tan descuidado? ¿Y se hacía llamar espía?

—¡Pero eres mi marido! ¡Todos esperan que estés presente!

—Son las once y media de la noche. Es el primer día de curso y mañana tengo que madrugar. No tengo tiempo para asistir a otra fiesta. Fui a la del Martes y el Jueves. Y por culpa de eso aún tengo clases que preparar—le pareció que el pelinegro sonaba irritado.

—¡Pues deja ese estúpido trabajo! ¡No lo necesitas! Y tampoco tienes que vestir esas ropas, Severus. Ahora eres un Malfoy, puedes tener todo lo que desees.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No voy a dejar mi empleo, ni voy a ser un mantenido—ahora estaba bastante seguro: Snape estaba enfadado.

—¡No te entiendo! ¡De verdad que no te entiendo! ¡¿Para que te casaste conmigo, entonces?

Hubo un corto pero efectivo silencio dentro del despacho.

—¿La verdad, Draco? A estas alturas ni yo mismo lo sé.

Y Harry estuvo seguro de que el hombre había cerrado la conexión con la red flú en ese mismo momento. Armándose de valor, tocó a la puerta entreabierta y entró al despacho sin esperar permiso.

El hombre no parecía haber oído su llamada. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Era el gesto más derrotista que le había visto hacer jamás y por un momento, su corazón se encogió de pena.

—Se ha dejado la puerta abierta, Snape—le dijo, en tono neutral.

El aludido ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

—¿Le sigue divirtiendo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter?

—En realidad, no—confesó, tratando de no enfadarse y sonar calmado—No tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero me pudo la curiosidad. Lo lamento, aunque supongo que sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no lo volveré a hacer. Esta en la naturaleza humana ser curioso.

—Si ya ha terminado de reafirmar sus ideales y creencias, puede marcharse, Potter. Realmente no estoy de humor para sus tonterías.

—Se ve cansado. Debería irse a la cama.

—Potter, ahórrese sus consejos—y esta vez el hombre alzó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver sus enrojecidos y agotados ojos—Salga de mi despacho.

—En serio, Snape, no intento molestarlo, es solo que realmente se ve…

—¡No me importa como diablos me ve, Potter! ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi despacho! ¡No necesito su preocupación, curiosidad o altruismo! ¡No necesito, ni quiero, nada de usted! ¡Desaparezca de mi vista, YA!

El moreno se quedó sin palabras. Un nudo formándose dolorosamente en su estomago, retorciendo sus entrañas. El dolor del rechazo ya de por si es malo, pero cuando lo hace la persona que menos en ese mundo deseas que te aleje…

Se dio la vuelta, casi como un autómata, prestó a marcharse, cuando un ligero sollozo lo detuvo. ¿O había sido un quejido? Dio media vuelta sin apenas darse cuenta y notó que Snape tenía nuevamente la cabeza entre sus brazos. Y parecía temblar ligeramente. El hombre no podía estar llorando, ¿o sí…?

Rápidamente, se acercó a él y alzó su rostro con algo de brusquedad. Los ojos negros se clavaron en él, furiosos y cansados. Para alivio suyo, no había rastro de lágrimas. Debía ser solo cansancio, entonces.

—Escúcheme—pidió, tapándole la boca con la mano antes de que lo mandara al infierno. Se aseguró que no tenía la varita a mano antes de continuar—Tiene que descansar. Esta agotado. Lo siento, sé que no me soporta, pero no puedo dejarlo así. Llámelo heroísmo gryffindor o estupidez. Vaya a dormir. No me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que se meta en la cama. Mañana si quiere puede maldecirme hasta quedarse a gusto. Podemos incluso batirnos en duelo. Ahora solo duerma. Por favor.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó, cuando su boca se vio libre—¿Qué puede importarte lo que me pase, Potter? —preguntó nuevamente, con amargura—Tu padre hizo de mi vida escolar un infierno. Yo he sido un autentico bastardo contigo durante la tuya. Hasta donde tengo entendido, nos odiamos. Deberías estar contento de ver que mi feliz matrimonio no es más que…

—Mire—cortó, sin querer saber realmente nada sobre su vida de casado—Yo no lo odio. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Dejé de desear su muerte en algún momento durante nuestras clases de Artes Mentales y a medida que lo fui conociendo, me di cuenta de que, en realidad, usted me gusta. Es decir, no es agradable, ni amable y mucho menos cariñoso, pero me gusta su sarcasmo, su forma de despreciar las cosas más peligrosas. Me reí mucho durante los dos meses anteriores a mi pelea con Voldemort. Sus comentarios mordaces era lo único que conseguía apartarme durante cinco minutos de la idea de que hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a morir.

—Que bonito, Potter—dejó escapar el pocionista, destilando sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras—Ahora me declarará su imperecedero amor, ¿verdad? —el hombre giró lo ojos y se levantó—Me iré a dormir, por el bien del universo. Solo salga del despacho y aprenda a meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—En realidad, si que podría hacerlo—dejó escapar el moreno, en un arrebato.

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó Snape, con una mano en la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones.

—Declarar mi amor por usted.

—Eso ni siquiera es gracioso, Potter—y Snape abrió la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar tan insustancial conversación. Y la habría cerrado tras cruzarla de no ser por que un brazo considerablemente fuerte la mantuvo abierta y Harry se coló en sus habitaciones.

—No pretende ser gracioso, Snape. Estas cosas raramente lo son.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. No intentará hacerme creer que usted…

—¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti? Es cierto.

—¡Deje de burlarse en este instante! ¡Actúe como un maldito adulto, ya no es un alumno de este colegio, Potter! Y como muy amablemente ha señalado anteriormente, necesito descansar, así que vamos, fuera de aquí.

—Es cierto—dijo Harry dando un paso hacia el frente, más cerca de Snape—Ya no soy tu alumno.

Y lo besó, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del maestro y otro tras su nuca, aproximándolo a él e impidiéndole escapar, mientras aplastaba sus labios con los propios en un arranque de deseo y enfado.

El maestro en pociones trató de zafarse al inicio, pero el moreno era más fuerte y él estaba demasiado cansado. Permitió que delineara con su lengua sus labios y se estremeció cuando comenzó a morderlos suavemente.

Varias veces le pidió entrecortadamente que se detuviera, pero el profesor de DCAO no atendía a razones y él estaba perdiendo el juicio. Por qué, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía algo así? Demasiado…

—Potter, detente.

—¿Me crees ahora? —preguntó, tuteándolo nuevamente—Ya que estoy seguro de que estás demasiado cansado para ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo y mañana me matarás, ¿te importaría concederme ahora mi último deseo? —Pidió y sin esperar respuesta añadió—Abre la boca. Por favor.

Y Snape lo hizo. No sabía ni por que, pero lo hizo. Dejó que la lengua del joven se introdujera en su boca y arrasara con todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Se encontró correspondiendo el hambriento y desesperado beso, batallando contra su ex alumno por dominar, por morder, por marcar como propia aquella cavidad húmeda y deliciosa.

Jadeando, ambos se separaron. Potter lo miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes brillantes y una más que probable erección bajo los pantalones, si su cuerpo había reaccionado de la misma manera que el de él.

Estaba seguro que si decía algo en ese momento, algo lo suficientemente cortante y malicioso, el chico se marcharía y no volvería a molestarle en lo que quedaba de curso. Probablemente, en lo que quedaba de vida, si era lo suficientemente desagradable.

Pero ese beso… Esa pasión… ¿Realmente quería renunciar a ello? ¿No era lo que había estado buscando tanto tiempo, lo que había soñado que ocurriría con Draco?

Esta vez fue Snape quién atrajo al otro contra si y lo besó vorazmente. Harry correspondió encantado, deseoso de entregarse y un poquito alucinado. Por que los besos del pocionista eran increíbles. Jamás se habría imaginado que iba a ser tan bueno.

—Dime algo, Potter—dijo el profesor de pociones, a escasa distancia tras besarse y con la respiración agitada—¿Hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar?

Harry lo miró aturdido un momento. Luego apoyo su frente en la del hombre que amaba, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos.

—Quisiera decirte que hasta el final. Quisiera decirte que hasta donde tú quieras. Pero no puedo—confesó, apenado—Por que estás casado. Por que no quiero ser el amante de nadie. Nunca imaginé que… Que tendría esta oportunidad. Y probablemente no se vuelva a dar y estoy cometiendo una terrible estupidez al decirte esto. La mayor parte de mi desea continuar con esto, que me lleves a tu cama y me folles. Joder, desearía ser tuyo aunque solo fuera una vez.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Snape, con voz ronca por el deseo que el moreno estaba despertando en su interior con sus palabras.

Dios, Potter era deliciosamente inocente. Con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su magnifico cuerpo. ¿Por qué nunca se había parado a mirarlo con algo más que desprecio? Justo en ese momento, lo deseaba. Lo quería en su cama, pero él había dicho que lo amaba. Y estaba casado.

Si presionaba, lo tendría. ¿Y luego qué? No iba a ser un polvo de una noche.

—No puedo—dijo finalmente Harry, alejándose de él— Dios, quiero, pero… No—el chico dio un par de pasos hacia la salida—Mañana, cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, querrás matarme. O te burlarás hasta que muera de la vergüenza.

—Estoy en mis cinco sentidos, Potter. Solo cansado. Y no voy a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Por qué? Si es por… Malfoy, yo no le diré nada. Yo... Joder, esto ha sido prácticamente ser infiel, ¿verdad?

Snape sonrió. Muy ligeramente, pero lo hizo.

—Casi—confirmó—Vete de aquí, Harry—pidió y el otro abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca—Si no lo haces dejara de ser casi, te lo garantizo.

—Ehm… Vale. Nos vemos, supongo.

—Inevitablemente, damos clases en el mismo colegio y desayunamos, comemos y cenamos en la misma sala—recordó Snape, complacido al ver como se abochornaba el joven sabiendo que no podría huir de él. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y ya casi había salido de la habitación cuando Snape tuvo un presentimiento—Potter—el aludido se detuvo—¿Eres virgen?

Se sonrojó, pero le aguantó la mirada y le respondió sin ninguna duda.

—¿No crees que si hubiera dejado de serlo habría salido en primera página en _El Profeta_?

Una vez dejó la habitación, Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Definitivamente, tenía mucho en que pensar.

_Continuará…_


End file.
